Total Drama Wild
by thedragon48
Summary: My OC story, This time it's Gonna Be in the Jungles of Africa. apps closed
1. Chapter 1

Chris look at Chef he thought about something he should do to fulfill the boredom "Hey Chef why do we always go somewhere with Contestants that are boring"?

"We do not have enough money to get new people, So you got any ideas" Chef Replied

"Can we take it out from your paycheck"? Chris wondered. " NO YOU CA-"

"Thanks" Chris said!

*Chef Grumbled*

* * *

**Name: (Full)**

**Nickname:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair:**

**Body Type:**

**Skin Color:**

**Clothes:**

**Pajammas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Fears:**

**Asccesories:**

**Personality:**

**Type of friends:**

**Type of enemies:**

**How he/her treats Chris:**

**How he/her treats Chef:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationship?:**

**Type of crush:**

**Bio:**

**Audition Tape:**

****

Please keep these OC's ORIGINAL!

* * *

Im Going to pick 16 Competitors :]


	2. List For Now

I have All the girls need more Boys ,heres the list

* * *

**Girls:**

** Dematria Luna Sterling**

**Jo Reed**

** Ichrina Detereovski**

** Dimitrix Soul**

** Rui Kagene**

** Alexandra Betty**

** Jenna Nash **

** Mckenzy Lewis**

** Boys:**

**Mitchell Jameson**

**Rei Kagene**

**Aaron Samuels**

**Ted Bridge **

**

* * *

**I need more Boys Please!


	3. Final List

Final List:

**Boys: **

**Mitchell Jameson**

**Rei Kagene**

**Aaron Samuels**

**Ted Bridge**

**Paul Rivera**

**Jasper Souls **

**Charlie Stevens**

**Dalton Mortamick**

**Girls:**

**Demetria Luna Sterling**

**Jo Reed**

**Ichrina Detereovski**

**Dimitrix Soul**

**Rui Kagene**

**Alexandra Betty**

**Jenna Nash**

**Mckenzy Lewis**

**

* * *

**

First Chapter Before 10:00 PM :)


	4. Total Drama Wild Episode 1 part 1

Yo Whats up we are kicking it back here in African Plains. This Is where our 16 Contestants will be staying. Anyways lets meet are First person to Arrive In hell.

The Bus comes to a not so Complete stop, A Girl Jump out the bus she was wearing A female Version of a Sora's Outfit from Kingdom Hearts.

"Here is our First Contestant Dimitrix ,But Dimitrix the fashion show is not going to be in this season " Said Chris.

"Shut up Chris or i will kill you and your sleep" Shouted a very angry Dimitrix

"Ohh I'm am very scared ,Hold me mommy I want my blanket i want my blanket!" Said Chris

The Person who came out of the bus was really not Happy or Sad Kinda Like a Blank piece of paper was wearing a black Guys school uniform.

"Welcome Jasper or we could call you the Loner that came to Hell "*Chris started laughing to a not funny at all joke*

Jasper Just walked by in put his stuff down next to Dimitrix, and sighed.

"Loser,Anyways here is are next Contestant was wearing a black my chemical romance T-shirt ,black jeans and black converses".

"Well hello Josap-

"Move out my way Booger where Chef at, I want to meet him and person. Oh found Him. * Jo busted the control station door down and went to Chef and literally picked him up* "You better have a good lunch for me after the challenge Okay. Chef was so scared he jump through the glass window to get out of there."He'll be Back and once he does I'll be waiting" Smirked Jo.

Okay...Are next contestant was wearing a Red shirt with the words NEW YORK in big white print and a purple Hollister Jacket, worn out navy jean and black, red, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey whats up Charlie? and your audition tape didn't Dalton lock you in the closet?"

"Well his Dirty smelly rotten Gym clothes were so ranked i just had to let him come with me"

"Yep that's right"Shouted a guy wearing A Black slayer shirt, Brown shorts and Gray and Black Track sneakers.

"But the real reason i came was to meet all the beautiful and sexy girls that are at this camp ." this reminds of the time i got selected to help the models" *start Cut scene*"Can you rub lotion on my back for ?' "of Course Danielle" Said Dalton *End Cut scene* "Um Dalton that was a dream you had before remember" * Dalton grabbed a bat and knocked Charlie's head off * "Yeah that would be a good Idea." Thought Dalton.

Next on the bus came a girl wearing nothing but a Bra and a Lion cloth covering up her private areas.

"Hey welc- What are you Doing!

"I am blowing this bus up , Tee-Hee

Chris thought and said "oh well go ahead it's coming out of Chef's paycheck there is no one else on it.

*Chef Just Grunted*

BOOOOOOM!

*The bus flew off the Serengeti*

Another bus came to stop and off came a girl wearing lime green tank top with a black leather jacket over it,and dark blue jeans and zebra striped purple converse.

"Wow wears is the rest of you is it still on the bus? "Bite me Chris" said the Girl "I would but there is not nothing to Bite" Laughed Chris.

"Anyways this is Alexandra Bently"

The next person to come off the bus was A man wearing a Red shirt With a picture of a bear on it , Long blue jeans, White Reebok's and A red Cap that's backwards that says Timber in Big Black letters.

"This is Ted Bridge also know the man with many Nickname such as Timber,Bear, and Pooh.

"I mainly just want to get a chance to meet the animals of this land." "Yeah you'll meet them when we accidentally lock you in with one!

Next off the bus was a Young man wearing A black shirt with a dark red loosened tie,Brown jeans and Black boots.

"Hey look another Loner look like this one is a little shy ,Haha" Said Chris *Mitchell just walked past him towards Jenna "I will kill him if you want?" Asked Jenna. It's Okay" Replied Mitchell

The ne next one off the bus was a girl that was wearing Hot pink skin tight shirt with a glittered heart in the center, black denim skinny jeans, pink converse and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey yall Mc kk is in the house, and she is ready to win! Shouted Mc kk. "Actually were in a plain not a house, okay." Replied Dimitrix.

"Don't get smart with me, Okay nobody was talking to you anyways Crackhead.

The next was a pair, Twins!. They walked out talking about Something.

"If anybody tries to touch you just call" Said Rei "Okay just don't bother now I see people".

"Welcome Rei to Total Drama Wild" *Rei ignored him*

After that a boy came off the bus wearing A Dark blue T-shirt and black jeans.

"Hello Aaron make yourself at home" Said Chris .aron noticed Rui and said" I'd bye that for a dollar!" Idmeadiatly Rei came over to Aaron and punch him." Ok dude I'll back off" Said Aaron

Next a Young Girl came out wearing a Purple tank top with a black fluffy skirt and match knee length leggings, and purple high tops.

"This is Demetria Luna Sterling" Said Chris. "Please just call me demi" Replied Demi

" i'll call you what i would like to call you" Shouted Chris. *Demi kicked Chris in the balls*

AWWWWWWWWWW!

Next came a another girl wearing A light grey groomsman vest over a black t shirt, a grey skirt with a spiked belt over it,black cut off leggins, black ballet slippers, a grey pinstriped fedora, a small LCBT bracelet, mutiple rings and dreamcatcher necklace.

"Hola Ichrina welcome to africa" said Chris " "Shut up Chris your not funny." Remarked Ichrina.

"Hey nice to meet you" Said Demetria. "Call me I thats my nickname.

The final person got off wearing A black shirt with the rolling stones logo on it, Dark brown shorts, and some black Nikes.

"Awesome to be here Chris im Paul" Said Paul "I think i know that"said Chris "But dude you got diss by a girl on you audition tape" Yelled Chris "I would not be talking" All The Girls said Except Jenna and Rui.

Next time we will choose teams and show them where they will be staying. Mclean Out!

* * *

Next one should be here atleast by Friday!


	5. Total Drama Wild Episode 1 Part 2

Sorry that the last chapter was not that good but you will like this chapter. Anyways sorry for being gone I went to visit my aunt and will get to see in this chapter the challenge to so I'll tell you more Later Bye!

* * *

"Last time we met the Suckers, I mean contestants. This episode we will get teams and do are first challenge which will be Dangerous, for atleast the Suckers. Who will win, Who will fail and will I take more money out of Chef's paycheck? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA WILD!

* * *

"Great everybody is here let me tell you guys everything. You'll be sleeping in Huts made by the African interns we hired." said Chris. " Wait Mc kk want to now where we will be taking shower at." Replied Mckenzy." "In the local marshes one at a time, and watch out for the Native alligators there they don't like visitors." said Chris. "We need two people to pick teams so Chef pull out two names from the the random jar." said Chris. " Jasper and Demetria." Remarked Chef. OK we also have Confessionals that the interns made like outhouse's, and lucky that there is no Owen this season.

**Confessional:  
Demetria: Im a Team captain YAY!. Maybe it came form this Locket my mom gave to me, I miss you. * Insert Crying Scene***

**Jasper: Yes! Now lets see Dimitrix win this mess up game when i'm in charge here. MWAUHAHAHHHHHHH!**

**End Confessional:**

"Now Dimi start this off by picking a boy" Said Chris

"Mitchell" Said Dimi Quietly

"Jasper" Said Chris

" Dimitrix baka" Said Jasper

"Ichrina" said Dimi

"Paul" said Jasper

"Aaron" said Dimi

"Jenna" said Jasper

"Alexandra" said Dimi

" Charlie" said Jasper

"Ted" said Dimi

"Rui" said Jasper

**Confessional:**

**I was doing good at first than here comes Jo and Mckenzy how do i choose between a Loud mouth and chef crazed fan.  
**

**End Confessional**

"Jo" said Dimi

"Rei" said Jasper

"I guess that means we have Dalton" said Dimi

**Confessional:**

**Charlie: Dalton not on my team. Pinch me I'm dreaming! *camera man Pinches Charlie* Oww! not Literally**

**End Confessional**

" Ok Dimi, Mitchell, I, Aaron, Alexandra, Ted, Jo , and Dalton I pronounce you as The Killer Cheetahs" Said Chris

" Jasper, Dimitrix, Paul, Jenna, Charlie, Rui, Rei, and Mc kk I pronounced you as The Dangerous Elephants" Said Chris

* * *

"Anyways for your first challenge you will have to Collected one of the Mama Aligators Eggs, Yeah but heres the catch the Mother will always stay with here Babies she won't let her eyes off them. The first team to get one of those Eggs win Invincibility the other team is up for Elimination. So Go Catch me some eggs.

" OK I think we should have someone distract the mama gator while the other person swoops in and grabs the egg. Any objections." Said Dimi

**Confessional:**

**Aaron: Come on Chris this challenge is to easy man I mean come on.**

**End Confessional**

"So who wants to Bring one home for the team I know I'm not". Said Jasper. * No one raised there hand * " I will ." Shouted Jenna as she runs off into the marsh. "After her" said Paul. * TDE Runs After Jenna.

Alligators Lake, Team Cheetah-

"I'm hungry, Time to eat. Man Where is chef when you need him." Shouted Jo  
**Confessional:  
Jo: I live for Chef's food I have even tried to make some of his Paste form Season 2 and it tasted like Duck Crap with a hint of piss. I must of made it the wrong way or something.  
End Confessional**

" Hey Guys I see a bunch of eggs." Shouted Aaron. "Were lucky the Mom is not even here we can just take the eggs and not even try! said Aaron Guys you may have not noticed but there are two Gators down there." Yelled Ted

" They are coming straight for us!" Shouted Alexandra. Suddenly Jenna swooped down in kick both Alligators on their noses. " Call it a favor"Jenna said as she Swung off again into the other marsh. " Who was that mysterious girl" Said Dalton. "It was Jenna you twit" Yelled everybody in unison. Suddenly the Crocs woke up in started coming at them. "Uh oh" said Dimi.

Alligator Marsh, Team Elephant-

"Were is that girl. I will do something to her that nobody has done to her before, Smacking her upside the head." Said Mc kk. " Yeah we might have to vote her off if she keeps running off like that." Replied Dimitrix

**Confessional: **

**Dimitrix: I swear if that girl thinks she can get me crazy like her she got another thing coming.  
End Confessional**

"Look there is a Alligator right there!" Yelled Rui. * Everybody move back 5 steps* Suddenly Jenna jumped out of nowhere onto the Alligator and fell into the water. " Don't worry I'll save you and stuff" Said Paul as he jumped into the water only to be brought by Jenna in one hand and the Alligator in the other.

**Confessional:**

**Paul: Man being out by a girl on National TV! I just hope my boys back home don't see this episode.  
End Confessional.**

" All we have to do now is get the eggs" Said Rei.

Alligator Lake,Team Cheetah-

"Somebody Do Something! said Dimi. * That second Dalton took his shirt off that shined surprising and the Gators Backed off him and stayed back.* All the girls excepted Ichrina.

**Confessional: **

**Dalton: I'm hot just plain and simple. But if you call me the new Alejandro I will Kill you in your sleep.  
End Confessional**

"All right Ted grab the eggs and will be home free" Shouted Aaron. " Um Aaron these are-"Ted tried to say until interrupted by Aaron. "I don't care Ted just grab them" Replied Aaron"

"Okay let's get out of here" Shouted Mitchell.

"Right". Yelled everyone.

Chris's Place-

"They did not just do that" Laughed Chris " Yeah they did. They picked up the snake eggs . * Both of them fell out of their chairs laughing *

* * *

"Okay We made it and we got the alligator eggs" Panted Josaphine. " Congrats and look who is here also" Said Chris. The Dangerous Elephants came and all of them stretched out on the grass. " Yes we made it here first and they came in last, that we win." Shouted Aaron

" Not exactly" Replied Chris. " What do you mean. Replied Aaron " You see you guys picked up a egg planted by a mother you lose and The Dangerous Elephant's win. Said Chris. All the Dangerous Elephants Cheered

**Confessional**

**Ted: I knew the eggs were not alligators they were to small. I tried to tell but nobody listens to me.**

**Jasper: Yes, we won. now Dimitrix baka has to give me that stupid little Keyblade prop.**

** End Confessional.**

"So now go back to the hut get settle and you cheetahs meet me at the bonfire one of you is going home" smirked Chris.

* * *

Please tell me if it was good or not and I want to get te elimination atleast by Friday so PM me or Give me a review for the Elimination Killer Cheetahs.


	6. Total Drama Wild Episode 1 Part 3

Sorry it took so long. Some people didn't vote so I had to make sure to calculate the remaining votes so. (N x i = y + t + ? ) Whatever. Begin the show.

* * *

Killer Cheetahs Cabin A -

Ted and Aaron were on the sofa talking about a good way to settle things.

" OK we need a plan, wait Ted do you want to join an alliance and make it to the merge" asked Aaron. " Do I look like the behind of a jackrabbit who just happens to take Crap and not wipe his ass." Besides you were the reason we loss and you took the leadership roll which belonged to Demi!" Replied Ted.

" Come man no body knew that the eggs where snake eggs, and Demi ain't even a good leader. Remarked Aaron

**Confessional**

**Ted: Nobody knew ,I knew and I tried to tell him but he said Just take the eggs. And Like hell I'm gonna join a alliance with that boy.**

**End Confessional**

" Maybe we should vote off Little Dalton over there besides all he cares about is his god for saking body" Said Mitchell as he walked over towards Aaron and Ted.

" But with out him we would have been in the belly of the beast itself." Replied Ted " I just don't have a good feeling about him, so who are you voting for." Asked Mitchell.

" We don't know but we know one thing we have to figure out a way" Remarked Aaron.

Killer Cheetah Cabin B-

"OK, we lost but on the bright side we have to vote someone off but the question is who." Asked Alex.

"I know what about we vote out a boy first and then keep voting them out until we are all in the final four together." Said Demi

" It will not work, because if we manage to do so what do we do after it, and what if the boys are thinking about doing the same thing we would be toast so what else can we do?" Asked I

I dunno, wait where Miss Chef at." Asked Demi

"I'm at your Moms house selling cookies for 1.87 a crumb and is your mom as short as you because your pretty short and Rest in peace Mrs Sterling." Said Jo coming out of the bathroom.

"Shut up, Son of a hore. " Said Demi

Immediately Jo pulled out her belt and walk towards Demi.

"I think we should get out o here I". Said Alex.

As they walked out the hut they saw Dalton at the window.

"Yeah whip her and throw the belt across the room."

Alex and I just walked pasted him to the campsite.

"Whew that was close no where was I oh yeah, Push her in the bathroom and pull her hair yeah just like that".

Dangerous Elephants Cabin A-

"Jasper dude you are a great leader man you lead us to victory and you are a part of are team! dude." Said Paul

"Likewise, Paul baka and we get our own party with Drinks." Replied Jasper

"Hey Guys this party is awesome and the best part is that we don't have to worry about voting somebody off tonight." Remarked Charlie.

**Confessional**

**Charlie Hey guys I don't know if i mentioned this before but rumor has it that some people in the killer cheetahs are going to vote off Dalton, and I just wanted to say that. CAN THIS GET ANY BETTER!**

**End Confessional**

"Rei baka come join us we got drinks and I know you like that." Said Jasper

"No I want to be left alone and the so called drinks are just apple juice mixed with salt and pepper." Replied Rei

"What Gross"! Said everybody expect Rei. Paul, Jasper, and Charlie all ran outside and all you can hear is Puking sounds.

**Confessional**

**Paul: Chris told us that was legit beer, man I am so gonna go Chuck Norris on him.**

**End Confessional**

"Imbeciles, *Rei sighs* I wonder what Rui is doing over there."

Dangerous Elephants Cabin B-

Dimitrix and Jenna were laying on the hammack thinking about something to do.

"What can we do that can pass the time" Said Jenna

Dimitrix thought fo a second then she jumped out the hammack

"I just remenbered I snucked my Dsi with me." Replied Dimitrix

"What games you have with you." Asked Jenna

"I have Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded." Replied Dimitrix

That moment Jenna screamed!

" You may not know this but I love Kingdom Hearts, reason is because I think Sora is hot, Kairi is to but Sora is so much Hotter." Said Jenna

Jenna and Dimitrix started to play the Dsi.

"Keep it down some people are trying to sleep here." Yelled Mc kk

"Hey guys I'm so happy right now." Said Rui as she came in the hut

**Confessional**

**Rui: I'm glad that boys and girls are in separted Huts, because Rei can finally stop being so protective over me. If a boy likes me I should get a say in it to it's my decision.**

*Over microphone* Killer Cheetahs please report to the campfire in the plains. Said Chris.

Campfire Pit-

"Welcome Cheetahs this season instead of Marshmellows, gilded Chris awards or Peanuts we will give you Chef's homemade Elephant tails" Said Chris.

"Elephants aren't made for eating are you insane." Replied Aaron

"It saves 5% of profits, anyways go vote and meet back here in 10" Said Chris.

**Confessional**

**Mitchell: I vote for Dalton I don't like pretty boys like that and he could turn into a new Alejandro lets play it safe this time.**

**Aaron: I vote for Mitchell he just seems like the person i like the least on the team and he's to shady for my taste.**

**Dalton: I vote for Aaron, because he messed up the eggs and stuff.**

**End Confessional**

"Okay the votes are in so lets get going,Oh forgot, if you get eliminated you'll have to walk all the way to the Elephant graveyard where there will be a helicopter waiting to take you home." Said Chris

"Okay the first five people safe are...

Jo

Ted

I

Alex

and Demi

Okay you are safe, Mitchell, Dalton, Aaron final 3 the person safe is...

Aaron!

"Aaron your safe Bro and the person eliminated is...

(Mitchell stood there silent)

(Dalton looked confident)

* * *

Mitchell

"Yeah get out of here" Shouted Dalton.

Actually Dalton I was not finished I said Mitchell your safe and you are going home." Replied Chris

"What? " Yelled Dalton.

"Yep your gone" Said Chris

"I'll be back and you'll all pay!" Yelled Dalton as he walked off

" It must be that time of the month again " Said Chris.

What will happen next time will there be any relationships and will anybody eat Chef's food find out next time on Total Drama Wild

OWAHHHAAAAHH!

* * *

Sorry for the delay once again and Im just saying this is not the last time you'll see Dalton :}


	7. Hard Work and Labor Part 1

Sorry for the wait, anyways this episode will have some girl on girl action so if you don't like it please don't look at this chapter.

P.S pm or review if you want 4 TDI characters to return or tell who you want to return.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Wild, we met our contestants and the eggs where mixing up the competition and crocs where not happy. And the end The Killer Cheetahs lost and sent Dalton on Deluxe safari through the elephant graveyard which I hope hyenas aren't in. What will happen this time will the teens get in another fast situation or will it be a pain to bare find out on Total Drama Wild! OWAAHHHHAAAHHHH!

* * *

Killer Cheetahs Cabin A

"That was so close, all of us besides Ted where in the final 3! It's so great that we are safe and Dalton is toast. Hey Mitchell want to practice that song we wrote! Said Aaron.

" Whatever go get my guitar and we can begin." Replied Mitchell

*Mitchell played his bass guitar and Aaron sangs the words*.

Aaron picked up the microphone and started to sang.

The sky is blue and the plains are gray.

Everybody is thinking the same.

For the animals walking by.

I'm about to cry, for the world.

13 years went by like the wind.

So you can never win.

The war that is taking forever.

Never Ends!

"Stop just stop I just can't play and this condition I want to play in front of the whole cast" Said Mitchell.

"I respect that, but where is Ted at.

The Plains-

"What I said to Aaron was a mistake I did not mean to say it I heard it from my papa and I just don't know what to do now." Ted thought to himself.

Killer Cheetahs Cabin B-

Dimi and Jo calmed down and Ichrina and Alex came back to the Hut.

**Confessional**

**Ichrina: I glad Dimi and Jo calmed down. Otherwise we might had to stay with the boys nasty, I also glad Dalton is gone more girls for me! Wait! I can't get out help me please anybody!**

**End Confessional**

"I heard you got stuck and the outhouse how did you get out" Alex Asked

"Well I didn't know this but Jenna was in there with me. So I turned around and when I did she kissed me on the lips. She said it's a your my friend sigh nothing serious." I Replied

"Wait where is Chef's little princess at this time of the day" Dimi Wondered as she came into the room.

Chef's Kitchen-

Jo was sitting down at the table gulping down parts of glop made by Chef.

"Hey! Rat get out of my kitchen" Chef Yelled as he walked in the Kitchen.

Josaphine got up and said only three words, Make More Food.

"Dang gonna have to call the exterminator sooner than expected" Chef muttered.

Dangerous Elephants Cabin A-

"Hey dude I'm still glad were safe and Dalton is dead and gone from here" Paul said as sat down.

"Yeah, but sometimes he can be fun to be around" Charlie Replied

**Confessional**

**Charlie: Dalton can get on your nerves but he can be quite entertaining and fun.**

**End Confessional**

"Rei baka you need to give Rui some air I mean let the girl be free like a bird and the sky, I know your protective over her but just you need to leave it be" Jasper said

"I know but what if she is and trouble and I'm not there to help her what then" Rei Replied.

"I hope this challenge is not something that will risk our lives or be an insane thing to do" Paul Said.

"Yeah like putting our head in the mouth of a Lion or something like that" Jasper Replied.

Suddenly there was a loud yell coming from the girls hut.

"Rui! I'm coming to help, hold on!" Rei Yelled as he bolted out the hut.

"Wait! what if It is not a cry for help" Charlie Yelled

Charlie, Paul, and Jasper ran after Rei into the Girls hut.

Dangerous Elephants Cabin B-

"And I was like aah and she like ahhanhh" Rui said

That second Rei, Charlie, Paul, and Jasper busted through the door.

"Are you alright Rui?"Rei Yelled

"Dimitrix is Mc kk is braiding my hair you got a problem with that" Rui Replied.

"A sister need a new hair style, so get out" Mc kk Shouted.

"Ohh than why did you scream" Rei Asked.

"She pulled my hair by accident, she said sorry" Rui Replied.

"Oh" Rei Said as he walked back to their hut.

"I told you dude" Charlie Told Rei.

"Jenna give me my keyblade plush doll back it's the only thing I have since Jasper took my realistic model of the Keyblade" Dimitrix Said.

" OK here but that Keyblade is Awesome" Jenna Replied.

"Come on breakfest is in the Mess hall we need to go otherwise Chef is gonna murder us" Dimitrix Said as she walked out the door.

"Wait for Jenna" Jenna Yelled.

Mess Hall-

"What is for breakfest Chef?" Aaron Asked.

"Yummy Paste with critters inside!" Jo Replied.

"You don't get nothing Chef Yelled.

3 minutes later

"Hey ladies look at this split that I can do" Paul Remarked.

Paul jumped high in the air in opened his legs and di a split but just stared without blinking.

"Is he dead?" Dimi Asked

**Confessional**

**Paul: I did again! I need embarrassing myself and practice my tricks.**

**Alexandra: He is not getting any girls like that! especially not me**

**End Confessional**

*Over Megaphone* "OK challenge time meet and at the African Refuge site and Ten minutes!" Chris Said with an evil sound and his voice.

" Oh brother " Mitchell Replied.

* * *

Sorry it took so long a lot of stuff to do so little time. Please tell if you want 4 Tdi chracters back or not and tell me who.


	8. Hard Work and Labor Part 2

Hello! I just want to say I hate school. That's why I am late all the time with this. Anyways here is part 2, and please send and challenge ideas to me at the end of this.

P.S I will have the tdi characters and next episode.

* * *

Plains-

"Are we all here, wait where is Ted at?" Chris asked while looking around.

Ted walk into the grass in sat on a log sighing.

"Great where all here, now the challenge is hard work and labor" Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Mitchell: As if we don't have enough of that already.**

**End Confessional**

"Not just any kind of labor, the African interns have requested for you to rebuild their houses and take care of their animals for them at their camp." Chris Remarked.

" So go get any supplies that you will need from the shed, you only got 1 minute so choose wisely." Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Paul: I'll take care of their animals all right I have two goldfish so it should be the same as that right? **

**End Confessional**

Shed house-

"Ooh is that what I think it is, it's a tranquilizer gun" Jenna Shouted.

"Jenna, it's all about the hard work like hammers and nails and a whole bunch of other things" Dimi replied.

"I don't need anything but my bare hands" Paul Yelled.

"Idiot" Mitchell said.

"Jerk" Aaron said.

"Dumb ass" Charlie said.

"Stupid" Rui said

All five of them started punching each other.

(Go to youtube and type in One Piece Funny Scenes 76 to see what i am talking about.)

"OK time is up, go to the camp and get working" Chris yelled.

African Homes Killer Cheetahs-

Dimi, Mitchell, Jo, and Aaron arrived at a old house to fix it up, but come to a scary surprise.

"Welcome to my house young ones" A old lady said as she walked slowly out of the house.

"I didn't know anybody actually lived here" Aaron Yelled.

"Nobody notice me before, where is the rest of you" The old lady replied.

"There doing another job" Dimi Replied.

"OK so get to work now" The old lady said after she went back in the house.

7 min later-

"Guys I'm taking a break" Aaron Shouted

Aaron rested beside the house.

"Get back to work or die!" The old lady shouted in his ear.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Aaron Yelled while running away.

Aaron ran over to Mitchell hugging him.

**Confessional**

**Aaron: That was the first time I was so scared I had to hug a man she was crazy!**

**End Confessional**

"Get off of me" Mitchell said while hammering the house.

"Sorry but that lady is evil" Aaron panted.

"That nice lady could not hurt a fly Aaron" Mitchell Replied.

"Come on we are done" Jo Shouted.

At house entrance-

"Excuse us, were done so yeah" Dimi shouted while banging on the door.

"Is she dead?" Mitchell said

"I hope" Aaron whispered.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE" The old lady shouted as she busted the door down with a axe.

But when she swung, nobody was there.

Halfway down the street-

"You where right dude, she is crazy" Mitchell shouted.

African Animals Killer Cheetahs-

I, Alexander, and Ted are taking care of the animals for the refuge camp.

"Okay we only have 3 chickens, 4 sheep, and 2 horses, that's not so bad I said to Alex.

"Yeah but the Chickens aren't in their pen and the horses are running around freely" Alex Replied.

"Ted! get up and come here" I Yelled.

"Why are you laying down we need help" Alex shouted.

Ted just shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you go get those horses and bring them back for me" Alex remarked.

Ted went over to the horses and flipped them over. Then dragged them into their pen.

"Wow!" I Shouted.

"Um, Alex why do you have white stuff in your hair" Alex Said

"What" I Replied.

It took I a matter of seconds to realize that bird poop was in her hair.

Ichrina went into a uncontrolled rage in ran around the place. While chasing the chickens into the pen somehow.

"Good job, well we are done come on let's go" Alex Shouted.

African Homes Dangerous Elephants-

Jasper, Rui, Rei, and Mckk are in charge of building a house.

"I didn't even want to do this I might break my nails" Mckk Shouted.

"Stop complaining, were here" Jasper Replied.

Jasper went up to the door in started knocking on it.

"Hello anybody home" Jasper yelled while knocking on the door.

"Nobody here, OK lets start working you bakas" Jasper Yelled.

7 min later-

"I am taking my break" Rui said

Rui sat beside the house eating a sandwitch.

"Hey you got some more of that" A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you!" Rui Yelled.

"I am the owner of this house" the old man replied.

"Why aren't you in your house" Rui Said

"My ex went crazy one day, I kicked her out and she got her own house now bout she said she'll be back, so I'm hiding" The old man Replied.

"Well follow me I show you my friends" Rui Sai

Rui and the man went to Mckk.

"Who this?" Mc kk Shouted.

"He is the owner of this house" Rui replied.

"We are done Rui, come on" Rei Shouted.

At Entrance-

"Okay well have a nice time old man" Jasper Shouted.

"Bye" The old man Yelled.

African Animals Dangerous Elephants -

Dimitrix, Paul, Jenna, and Charlie have to take care of the African animals.

"Somebody grab that crazy chicken" Dimitix shouted.

"Don't worry I got it" Paul Shouted.

Paul ran and grabbed the chicken in did a football pass throw into the chicken pen.

**Confessional**

**Paul: Yeah, that's what you get for 7 years of football.**

**End Confessional**

"Um, guys where is the bull at" Charlie asked

The trio looked to their right in saw a bull running towards them.

**Confessional**

**Charlie:I think I saw Paul peeing in his pants!**

**End Confessional**

Suddenly Jenna jumped out of nowhere onto the bull in started riding it into the pen.

"Awesome" Dimitrix Shouted.

"Okay where done here" Paul Shouted

Plains-

"We are all here Finally"Chris Shouted

"According to the results The Dangerous Elephants win" Chris shouted

"We lost again!"Dimi Replied.

"Actually this is a reward challenge so you don't vote nobody off, and you have a 5 star dinner under the stars" Chris Yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shouted all of the Killer Cheetahs.

So what will happen next time?Will we live, will we die, will I add something new to the bunch find out next time on T otal Drama Wild !

* * *

PM me your thought


	9. To Truth Or Not To Truth Part 1

I'm so sorry guys, so sorry that I should be kissing your feet about now. Here is a new episode of Total Drama Wild. Oh yeah forgot to mention but the reason I was not on was I had went out of town all the way to California for two weeks and after that I just forgot. :( Anyways here is part one of the story.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Wild our Competitors had to build houses and take care the Africans animals. It was not that bad of a challenge,if you think crazy bulls and dangerous grannies are not bad then yeah. Anyways today the our teens will have to experience the deadly truth or dare competition you ever seen in your life. Who will ask the courageous truth and who will bring out the devilish dare? Find out on Total Drama Wild!

In a Mansion south of the TDW campsite -

A dark room was filled with 5 of the most evil villains you have ever seen on any reality tv show. They happen to be talking about something.

"Are we all here" Asked a mysterious silhouette.

"H,D,N, and I are all here" Said a girl sitting and the back of the room.

"Okay now that where all here I think it's safe to turn on the light" Said the mysterious silhouette.

There in the room stood Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Noah, and Izzy.

"Now, tell us why you are all here ,lets start with Heather" Alejandro said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'm to teach Chris a lesson and a way I like to call hurt!" Heather Replied.

"Okay what about you Duncan" Alejandro Smiled.

"To show the new cast a thing or two about torture!" Duncan Shouted with a smile.

" What about you Noah" Alejandro Wondered.

" Well two reasons, One, I don't know,and Two, Izzy dragged me here. I'm still having nightmares"

" Okay and you Izzy" Alejandro Asked

"Well I heard from my sources that there is a new Izzy and the cast, named Jenna. So when I find her I'm going to twist her insides out and feed it to her!" Izzy shouted while twisting Noah's neck.

"Help me" Noah said with crack and his neck.

"Okay everything seems to be good here, so I'll put this meeting off to next week, that's when will devise plans" Alejandro said with a smirk.

Killer Cheetahs Cabin A-

Mitchell and Aaron were and a room with Ted trying to teach him how to be good with words.

"Come on Ted just have conversation with me" Mitchell said.

"Hel-lo Mitch-hell ho-w ar- are y-ou too-dday" Ted Stammered.

"I have easier way for ted to be more better with words listen to this, F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and m-" Aaron Singed until interrupted

"Shut up you idiot you think that song will help him?" Mitchell Yelled.

"I'm just trying to help Mitchell." Aaron Replied.

"Just keep back and let me do this, okay?" Mitchell Sighed.

**Confessional**

**Mitchell: Aaron a good friend but he can get on your nerves some time. Like why would someone use a Spongebob reference to this. He can be quite ignorant at times too.**

**End Confessional**

"Okay, Ted imagine I am your little brother and I want a new toy, what would you say?" Mitchell Wondered

"No, you won't get a new toy from me today bro-tther" Ted Replied.

"There you go we are making progress here, now" Mitchell said relieved.

Killer Cheetahs Cabin B-

I and Demi were talking about a important thing they found in the woods.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alexandra Asked while eating a few grapes.

"We found this skull piece in the woods" Demi Replied.

"The only person we know that has this kind of skull is Duncan" I said.

"So you guys think that Duncan is here spying on all of us?" Alex Said while sitting down on the bed.

"Well not exactly, but he could just be here to see us maybe" Demi Replied.

"Yeah you like him that's all" Jo Yelled as she walked in the room.

"I thought we settled this last week, and besides why would I like that trouble maker" Demi Shouted.

At Courtney's House-

Courtney was eating cereal and saw Dimi talking on the TV.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY!" Courtney Yelled as she spit out her Cereal.

Killer Cheetahs Cabin B-

"All Demi is saying is that we might have someone spying on us, so you should watch your back" I Said as she walked out the door.

Dangerous Elephants Cabin A-

"Okay Rei this the last time I going to tell you, stop worrying about your sister!" Paul shouted loudly.

"Shut up!, you don't what happened on that Horrible day, so you don't understand my pain" Rei Replied

"I'm sorry" Paul Replied

**Confessional**

**Charlie: Woah, what I heard was unbelievable. I want to here that story so badly about what happened, but I don't want to be somewhere where I don't want to be so yeah.**

**End Confessional**

"It's alright Rei baka you don't have to get mad" Jasper Replied

"Do you even know what baka mean, Jasper?" Rei Shouted.

"Doesn't it mean friend or something like that?" Jasper Wondered.

"No it means, idiot!" Rei Yelled.

"WHAT!" Jasper Shouted.

**Confessional**

**Paul: So that means all this time Jasper has been calling me a idiot! Well I'm sure he didn't know that :)**

**End Confessional**

"Now leave me alone" Rei Said and a evil voice.

"Okay now I'm scared" Charlie Whispered to Jasper.

"Me too" Jasper Whispered back.

Dangerous Elephants Cabin B-

"Will you guys ever put that game down so I can sleep?" Mckk Shouted

"Most likely no" Dimitrix Replied

"Oh No! we died!" Jenna Shouted.

"Stupid Goofy got in our way when we were trying to kill the Heartless" Dimitrix Sighed.

"We need a guide to beat this giant boss Heartless" Jenna Yelled

"You guys can use my laptop to find out" Rui Said to both of them.

"Thanks Rui!" Dimitrix Shouted.

"Oh that's how you do it " Jenna Said.

10 minutes later-

"YES WE DID IT!" Dimitrix and Jenna yelled and unison.

"Okay that is it people!" Mckk shouted.

Mckk chased Dimitrix and Jenna all through out the hut until she got tired.

"Now that is what you call fun" Rui said while smiling.

Over intercom-

"Ok contestants you have 10 minutes to get your butts down to the messhall for your next challenge" Chris shouted over the intercom.

End intercom

"Oh" Mitchel said.

"What" Demi said.

"A" Rei said.

"Bother" Dimitrix Said.

Old Abandon Mansion-

"So Duncan did you lay the skull down by the campsite Duncan?" Alejandro Asked.

"Yes I did and the hidden camera is in it secure like a baby in a seatbelt" Duncan Replied

"Thank to you everything is going according to plan" Alejandro shouted with a evil laugh.

* * *

Sorry for the wait again but I just forgot about you guys.

P.S. From now on a new TDW will be here every Sunday.

PEACE OUT!


	10. To Truth Or Not To Truth Part 2

Hey guys I know It isn't Sunday yet but I want to give you this chapter as extra for last time. The next TDW elimination won't be out until Tuesday, and then all the rest will follow every three days after each chapter so the next one after Tuesday the next one would be on Friday and so on and so fourth. So now enjoy a pretty long chapter of Total Drama Wild!

* * *

(I know that this is not the right time for one, and I haven't updated you guys a new theme song ever. So here it is, also this is the opening.)

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind.

(Dalton and Charlie trying make a fire, but sparks caught onto Charlie and he catches on fire)

Everything to do nothing and my way. I'll get there one daaay.

(Demetria and Ichrina were running away from a Gorilla, while Jenna was swinging on a vine after it.)

Cause I wanna be faamoous.

(Dimitrix practicing her sword skills with her keyblade model.)

I wanna live close to the Sun. Pack your bags cause I already won.

(Jo tasting Chef's stew while smiling. Jasper and Paul saw this and they threw up outside)

Everything to do nothing in my way. I'll get there one daaayy!

(Mitchell and Aaron singing a song with a crowd of animals and Alexandra in the background.)

Cause I wanna be faamoous.

(Ted is wresling bear and pins him down)

Na Na Na Na N Na Na Na Na Na Naa Naaa Na Na Naa.

(Rei and Rui are watching fireworks going off and the distant)

I wanna be. I wanna be. I wanna be faamoous.

(Mckk dancing on a dance floor.)

I wanna be. I wanna be . I wanna be faamoooousss.

( Everybody running away from a heard of buffalo until the screen went off.)

Mess Hall-

Demi and Alexandra were waiting in line to get Chef's nasty food until a surprise popped up.

"Im still wondering about skull that we found." Demi Wondered

"Don't worry about it, because will find out soon enough" Alexandra Replied.

As soon as they were about to move up to get some eggs. Jo cuts and front of them.

"Hey you can't get and front of us like that!"Demi Shouted.

"Whatever big lips" Jo Smirked as she walked away with a plate full of eggs.

"We really need to do something about her" Alex Reminded Demi.

"Yeah she really needs to go." Demi Replied.

"Ok everyone gather around me as I tell you your challenge" Chris Shouted as he walked in the Mess Hall.

"So whats today's torture?" Mitchell Said sarcasticly.

"Truth or Dare!" Chris Replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know we were still in 4th grade" I laughed.

"It's extreme Truth or Dare" Chris Replied.

"Oh this sounds fun." Jasper Said sarcasticly

"Hey Im saving the fun challenges for later in the season, anyways the person who saying the truths and dares is a special guest" Chris Said.

"Who is it?" Alex asked

**Confessional**

**Alex: Sometimes I wished I never asked that question.**

**End Confessional**

"Are janitor robot, Bob" Chris Replied

**Confessional**

**Aaron: Finally! I get to see a real robot!**

**End Confessional**

"You'll each get asked one truth or dare, it will be ramdom so it can be either one. The team withe the best scores from bob win and the other team will meet at the bonfire and another one of you will go home tonight." Chris said as he walked out the door.

Forrest-

As everybody arrvives in the forrest, they meet a robot resembling R2D2 kinda.

"Great, everybody is here, now sit down on a log and wait the truth or dare to start" Bob said in robot voice.

"So who is first?" I asked.

"Shut up, the first one to do it is Jasper, and you have a dare to battle interns with the keyblade" Bob Said.

"Too easy" Jasper said as he walked off.

**Confessional **

**Dimmitrix: He better not break it!**

**End Confessional.**

Forrest B-

"Okay where are you guys" Jasper asked as he gripped the keyblade in his hands.

As soon as he said that a ninja jumped out of a tree in knocked the keyblade out of his hands.

"NOOO!" Jasper shouted as he ran for the keyblade.

But the ninja threw it at Jasper and ran off.

Forrest-

"What happend to Jasper?" Demi asked

"He got knocked out, and the next person is Alex, you have truth, so do you like someone on the show?

"No!" Alex Replied

"That's a lie, I have a built in lie dectector" Bob replied.

"Okay one is Jenna you have a dare" Bob Said

"You have to swing a total of 30 vines in 10 seconds" Bob Said

"Impossible" Paul Replied.

"Ok, Im done" Jenna Yelled.

"Ok 1 point for the Dangerous Elephants" Bob Replied.

"How did she do that" Charlie Replied.

"Next one is Mitchell you have a dare to kiss a Gorila on the lips"Bob said

**Confessional**

**I: I would not even do that, so if he does not do it I won't vote him out.**

**End Confessional**

"No way" Mitchell Shouted

"Okay your disqualified, next on is ted, you have a dare to wrestle a gorila

"Okay" Ted said as he walked away.

Forrest B-

Ted quickly pin the gorilla down and walked backed to the Forrest

Forrest-

"Okay that is one for the Cheetahs and one for the Elephants" Bob Said.

"The next one is for Rei and Rui is the truth, what happened on the day that made you guys so close" Bob Asked.

"Not telling" Rei said

"I will, I just was having a bad day at school and I got bullied and Rei just takes care of me more now" Rei Replied.

"Since Rei did not answer and Rui did that's one point for the elephants" Bob Said

**Confessional: **

**Aaron: If we lose I hope Im not in the bottom three like last time.**

**End Confessional**

"Okay the next one is Jo eat one of Chef's meatball heroes" Bob said.

"Okay" Jo replied.

**Confessional **

**Mckk: No fair she likes that nasty food.**

**End Confessional**

Chef's Kitchen-

Jo was sneaking around and grabbed the sandwitch.

"Get out of my kitcheeeenn!" Chef shouted as he ran for Jo

Jo ran out of there and ate the sandwitch on the way back to the forrest.

Forrest-

"Done" Jo Burped.

"Okay the next one to do it is Mckk, and you have Dare, you have to listen to country music for 5 minutes" Bob said.

"Nope I can not do it" Mckk shouted.

"Okay, the next one is I kiss a boy on the lips" Bob said

"Who?" I asked.

"Me" Justin said as he walked in.

"No way I don't like boys, and I really don't like hunks" I shouted

"I knew Im ugly." Justin Shouted as he cried away

**Confessional**

**I: I just don't like Justin he lost his magic in season 2.**

**End Confessional**

"Okay the score is tied 2-2, and the next one up is Paul and it's the truth, have you ever one a 1 versus 1 in football?"Bob asked

"Yes" Paul shouted

"No you didn't the score is still 2-2 and the next one is Demi, and the dare is to throw your locket in acid" Bob said

" NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Demi shouted so loud you hear at burger king.

Burger King-

"What was that" Said a guy eating a whopper.

Forrest-

"Oka-ayy the next one is Charlie you must get a key from a sleeping bear" Bob said.

**Confessional**

**Charlie: Are you kidding me?**

**End Confessional**

Cave-

"Ok here I go" Charlie whispered

Charlie grabbed the key but the bear grabbed him and he got stuck in his arms.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap." Charlie whispered.

So Charlie just got up and ran without the key.

Forrest-

Okay the next one is Aaron and he has to jump into a pit of alligators and grab the My little Chris doll.

"Okay" Aaron Said.

Lake-

Aaron buckled a safety jacket on jumped down and grabbed the doll.

Forrest-

"How did you do that Aaron" Paul asked.

"I love alligators" Aarons said.

"Okay the last one is Dimitrix" Bob said

"Ummmm, Dimitrix past out because keyblade model is broken" Jasper Said.

"Oh then I guess the Killer Cheetahs win" Bob Shouted.

**Confessional**

**Demi: Finally**

**End Confessional**

Over intercom-

Ok Dangerous Elephants meet me at the campfire and 5 minute, and Cheetahs you are safe for noooowww.

* * *

Pm me your vote Dangerous Elephants the elimination will be out on Tuesday and tell me your thoughts. :)


	11. Update!

Hey gus this is a update for the dangerous elephants please vote, because if you don't I will pick for you!


End file.
